9dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Vagabond
I'm kind of partial about including anything about the "Vagabond Clan". As far as I'm aware, that's just the Union of Noble Families. Margeman2k3Talk 02:21, 23 April 2009 (UTC) vagabond clan the "vagabond clan" is not one of the advanced clans. and btw, the noble union isn't a neutral clan. the Iron Fist clan is neutral ThemysteryTalk Re: Vagabond Clan It was *not* something said by Indy. It was said by Steven Elliot Altman, the writer for 9Dragons. Unfortunately, he is not a reliable source. BluFlash said immediately before that that there was nothing planned for a Vagabond Clan. SEA continued and said that players would all be able to leave their clans, something that directly contradicts the lore of 9Dragons. I suggest that you either find an official statement that this will be implemented, or you remove that claim from the article. At such a time that there a basis on which to base such a claim (ie. Implementation, a GM stating that it would be implemented, implementation in another version), then I will add that back into the article. But including something that cannot be backed up will only mislead and confuse people. Margeman2k3Talk 22:31, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Vagabond Clan unlike you i have talked to Indy. and even if acclaim dont know anything since the beginning about a "vagabond clan" there where already ideas for this when Indy started to make this game. I am a member of this "Vagabond Army" and some people of our guild talked with GMs. ergo... I am your "official statement" and by the way, you are moderator on acclaim's 9Dragons forum. You can talk with a GM without problem. ThemysteryTalk Re^3: Vagabond Clan Since you claim to have spoken directly with Indy and the GMs about this, please provide support that they are actually implementing this. Having someone in your group/guild speak with a GM does not constitute an "official" source, because of the miscommunications that are possible. Also, if it was not you who spoke to the GM, then you cannot claim to be an official source. I have locked the article for now, until this issue is resolved. I suggest that you find sources to cite, since anything that is considered Original Research will be removed. If you can provide quotes from Indy or a GM stating that this will be implemented I will concede that I was wrong. But unless such sources are provided, I will consider this to be either OR or pure speculation. Margeman2k3Talk 22:33, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Vagabond Clan Well ok, feel free to edit it back and to remove my stuff. Actually I just wanted to tell here some informations about the upcoming vagabond path. But since you dont like to see that, you can edit it back. I dont mind anymore. Would not be hard for you anyway to talk with a GM. But it seems your reasons are not the "official statements". Please remove what I wrote and unlock it. ThemysteryTalk Instead of being petulant about this, you may want to share your information... I didn't lock it to keep you from posting anything - I locked it because if I remove it, you will just add it back, and vice versa. This way, nothing gets changed until this is resolved. Again, if you have information, I suggest you post it here and cite your sources. Margeman2k3Talk 04:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) vagabond clan I will not edit it back. Edit it how it was before and unlock it again... please. ThemysteryTalk Margeman2k3 knows about the upcoming Vagabond "clan" Dear Margeman2k3 How you stated in the official Acclaim's 9Dragons forum, you know very well that there will be a vagabond "clan", which will get implemented before the advanced clans. Can we write this information in the Vagabond wikia page? If you dont like the story about the Vagabond Army, how it happened etc, we can just write the information that there will be a vagabond "clan". I think, we should write the informations, that this "clan" will be implemented before the advanced clans, and that this will not be a real clan. And of corse more, if we got more informations to state. ThemysteryTalk :Can you send me the link to that post? Margeman2k3Talk 02:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) --- Not bad Margeman. You waited a long time until you answered to my last message. But guess what, I found your post again. Enjoy: http://phpbb.acclaim.com/9dragons/viewtopic.php?t=105752#637547 ThemysteryTalk -.- Themystery, have u even read the game's name? 9DRAGONS Which includes: 1.Heavenly Demon 2.Wu-Tang Clan 3.League of the Beggars 4.Brotherhood of Thieves 5.Sacred Flower 6.Shaolin 7.Union of Noble Families 8.Iron Fist 9.Black Dragon Clan Hmmmmm if your any good at math I would say that makes 9. Meaning, Indy won't impliment a "Vagabond Clan". And anyway, a Vagabond is a clanless warrior, so why would it join a clan?!? Vagabond "clan" isn't a clan Mate, you really don't like the idea of some more stuff for vagabonds, do you? It was already stated a few times that the so-called vagabond "clan" is not a clan, but a "path of a clanless warrior" Would mean... You can decide to be a clanless vagabond for ever (like a clan joining) but you will not have different roles, thousands of skills or own weapons. You would be able to create a Hero Band as Vagabond. Remember, Vagabonds are neutral. At the latest when the Noble Family Clan and Iron Fist Clan are implemented (both neutral clans) Vagabonds will have more possiblities. However. I can see you just hate the simple idea of more stuff for vagabonds and you just dont like it when I try to bring here some informations. So let me ask you, what's about just a little notice on the Vagabond wikia page, something like "Steven-Elliot Altman, the story writer of Acclaim's 9Dragons version, told, Indy21 is working on a Vagabond "clan" (not a real clan, the path of a clanless warrior). But it is not sure if this is a fact." With a message like this we could inform the people that there is maybe some stuff coming for vagabonds (what I want) but inform on same time that this could never happen (what you want) Some cooperation would be nice. Clan, again I've added a section explaining the whole vagabond clan thing as it stands now. Hopefully this will satisfy everyone. Margeman2k3Talk 05:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) not a clan Uhm, yeah, ok. Could be a bit more neutral, but that's ok. Leave it like that... Thank you... P.S: The notice about "it is not a real clan" would be good... ThemysteryTalk Edit: Thank you. ThemysteryTalk Confirmation Steven-Elliot Altman is the story writer of Acclaim's 9Dragons story. He was one of the first persons in Acclaim's 9Dragons staff, when Acclaim started to publish 9Dragons and he acted also as Game Master. TheHermit, how he calls himself as Game Master, returned July/August 2009 to the 9Dragons staff as Game Master. Game Masters do always talk together about further steps for the game. Especially Steven-Elliot need to know the game and upcoming content of it, because he is the story writer. He also got a lot influence for upcoming game content for Acclaim's 9Dragons version, because some game content from the developer Indy21 does not fit with the Acclaim's 9Dragons story. However, I did talked with Steven-Elliot aka TheHermit about the vagabond "clan". Here some excerpts from our talk: Legend: Hello there, Hermit On the so-called "webinar" the man with the name Steven-Elliot Altman told, Indy21 is working on a vagabond "clan" (Not a true clan, but a '''path of a clanless warrior' / path of a true vagabond)'' All those (Game)Masters of The Land does not want to help vagabonds. They say, there is no vagabond "clan" in the future. I can assure you, every True Vagabond does not want much. Just when they arrive the North Sea Icy Plain they will have an insane hard path. So maybe, wise Hermit, you may be able to tell me if we really will get a better future for Vagabonds. And maybe you even can tell us some more informations... Thank you for your time. Sincerely Legend TheHermit: Greetings Legend, It has been communicated by those on high that there will be a Vagabond Clan; however, with the amount of pressing issues at hand in The Land, I know not when this shall occur. Even with those lines, there were many people which still did not wanted to believe that. They said, the so-called vagabond "clan" will be one of the neutral advanced clans. To be sure and to avoid misunderstandings, I asked The Hermit again: Legend: Greetings wise Hermit I hear some rumors these days, that the actually "Vagabond Clan" will be the Iron Fist advanced clan. But the man with the name Steven-Elliot Altman said, the Vagabond "Clan" will arrive us '''before' the advanced clans.'' So maybe you can answer my question... Will the so-called "Vagabond Clan" be one of the advanced clans, or an own path for those who remain clanless? Thank you for your time. TheHermit: Those on high repeat that Vagabond will come before Iron Fist. The Hermit is also seeking ways to assist the noble Vagabonds... So this is it. You wished an official statement, here you got it. I will edit the Vagabond Clan part of the wikia article, how it should be. ThemysteryTalk interesting.... If I'd known bout this conversation when it started you would've had your citation in no time flat....